Migraines
by Blithe Bluejay
Summary: Just a quick little story for fun. N. Gin gets headaches often and there are methods of getting rid of them. Woot woot! First story!


Everyone upstairs could hear the explosion or two and the occasional yell from N. Gin. They could even see the lights flicker every once in a while, signifying yet another failed attempt at discovering a weapon to defeat those pesky bandicoots. It was time to start getting even more creative, because the N team was beginning run low on ideas.

N. Gin had flung himself down to the floor to escape the possibility of having two rockets lodged in his head. It thankfully missed, otherwise he would have made sure not to survive it. Dealing with the migraines from one rocket was bad enough. After one too many failures, all the frustration built up inside and before he knew it his rocket began smoking in the middle of his angry, incoherent rant into the floor. Pain shot through his head as the live rocket kicked to life. It felt like someone stabbed his right eye, so he did what came naturally and held his hand to it as if trying to will away the horrible feeling. N. Gin sat back against one of his various pieces of machinery and groaned. He needed a break, maybe a sandwich too. Not five seconds after the engineer tried to stand, his head erupted and he cried out as he slunk back to the ground, puttting both hands to his head as he held it between his knees.

He wanted to smack the rocket in hopes it would shut off, but it was his own frustration that kicked the piece of machinery to life. N. Gin couldn't even bear to look at the lights of his lab anymore, everything was too bright and irritating. He repeated to himself to relax, but it was relatively hard to when it felt like someone tried to gouge his eye out and his brain was imploding on itself.

It wasn't even like anyone could hear him if he tried to call for them anyways. Sitting for a minute in silence, his head ache started to dull down to almost bearable and Gin chanced sitting up. He read somewhere about a fast and easy cure for headaches that he was willing to try, but he was kind of embarrassed. N. Gin glanced cautiously around so as not to jar his aching head and to check for any possible presence.

He gulped and slowly reached down his body. He hadn't had any alone time to himself for a while, so even if anyone did come in they would understand and most of them were men. There was Nina though, what if she walked in? That thought caused the engineer to jerk his hand away from its intended target. He shyly twiddled his fingers for a minute considering the other probabilities, but another sharp pain behind his eye made a very convincing argument. He was willing to try to anything to relieve his migraines and this method was practical for his situation. Besides, his migraine pills were way upstairs.

Sucking in air through his nose, he looked up to the ceiling, embarrassed of himself, and trailed his hand down his stomach. He hesitated for just a moment, feeling paranoid about hearing a small noise in the distance, but he got over it. N. Gin exhaled through his nose as his hand finally reached his pants and groped himself through it. It must have been a while, he forgot how great it felt to do that. The engineer bit his lip and rubbed a little more. He focused on the pleasure instead of the pain and for the moment it seemed to be working. A minute or so of simply fondling himself and he melted to the floor with a choked cry. All he could think in his fuzzy thoughts was 'more'.

It took him a few minutes to work up the courage, but he pulled himself out into the open air. It was easier to touch himself without the confinement of his pants. N. Gin chanced a look down and he thought about how embarrassing this was. Too lewd, he thought with his pants hooked on the backs of his knees, but he liked it at the same time. His hand began pumping himself and he had to look elsewhere so the burning in his face might go away. It didn't really help though as he felt an intense wave of pleasure take over his lower regions. The rush of feeling was all too much, but the ache in his head felt more like pressure and that was good. He stopped himself for a moment, allowing another wave to overtake him just shy of orgasm. Why end it now? N. Gin sat still listening to how heavily he was breathing. It's funny how shy he was even to himself. He couldn't allow himself to cry out how he felt, even though no one could really hear him down in his lab. Unless he was really loud. N. Gin panicked, still paranoid about the possibility that someone would hear him no matter how quiet he was. Somehow he convinced himself that everyone had supersonic hearing and could hear every little quieted moan from him as he jerked off desperately, back against one of his machines. He hadn't even bothered to see what he was sitting up against, but hell if he'd stop himself to check. It hadn't exploded, so there was really no need to.

Once again his hand began pumping, his dick still feeling relatively sensitive from near orgasm. It slowly built up with each pumping motion and he actually had to hold his other gloved hand up to his mouth to keep from crying out. Through his ragged breathing, his paranoia kicked up again as he thought he heard someone on the stairs, but this time it made him feel hot. The fear made his dick throb almost painfully and he couldn't help the moan that slipped past his mouth. It was caught with his hand though and he pressed it harder on his mouth. Another noise and N. Gin realized those were foot steps. He froze and panicked. Had he locked the door? Should he hide?

A door opened, but it wasn't the lab thankfully. A door closed and then the footsteps went away. N. Gin let go of the breath he had been holding. They must have come from the floor just above his lab. Cortex must have been making lunch or something.

N. Gin looked down at himself for a second time and noticed pre cum dripping from him. His face turned red. He would have to clean it up immediately after this so as to not leave any incriminating evidence. He last paused from his pumping near the head and he idly ran a thumb over it. He thought maybe he could wipe away some of the pre cum and his shame, but doing so actually felt pretty good and he gave up on his original intention. He built himself up, then let it fall for a moment. N. Gin pumped himself again, but this time his hand was slick from the pre cum and it slid easily, leaving him gasping for air. He wasn't going to last much longer and he didn't.

His hips desperately lifted into his hand as if that would help send him over the edge. He couldn't hold on much longer. N. Gin's mouth was starting to hurt a little from holding his hand to it the whole time, so he thought maybe he could put it down and let one little noise out. No one would hear him. A few good pumps later and orgasm struck him like a train. His knees buckled together, his hips were inches off the ground, and his free hand clenched and unclenched without anything to hold on to. He cried out, still trying to maintain silence, but it ended up being a little louder than he would have liked. Collapsing to the floor in a sprawled position, N. Gin waited a few minutes for the headache to go away. Thank Uka Uka it had. A contented smile made its way onto his face as he breathed heavily to calm himself and his racing heart. N. Gin opened his weary eyes and then realized there was quite a bit of cum on the floor. He had to clean it up before anyone saw, but he figured maybe it could wait until his legs stopped feeling like rubber. To be honest, his post orgasmic bliss prevented him from caring all that much. He couldn't wait too long though or else he would fall asleep.

N. Gin thought for a moment then chuckled. He wasn't much of a biology person, but he pretty much just did a biology experiment on himself. Take that N. Brio.


End file.
